Noren Walker
Noren Walker is a cleric of Mellavine who set out from the village of Emery with Jessa Watson, Arcus Green, and Bastion Ioanov in Hydra 299 on Elora's Quest. Appearance Noren is roughly 5'7" tall and slim with relatively little muscle, weighing only about 130 lbs. He had medium length wavy locks of strawberry blond hair, which were burned off during his incident with a vargouille; his hair is currently very short, and not very wavy since it has just grown back. Noren's facial features are mostly typical for someone from Shay-Elliri, save his aquiline nose and the shape of his brow, which could be explained by his family's Volkan heritage. His skin is white, smooth, and paler than most, owing to his life in Torven's Keep. His face, neck, and upper back are dotted with pale freckles that are more apparent in the summer months. Due to his fair complexion, relatively unblemished skin, and the fact that he has not yet been able to grow facial hair, Noren looks slightly younger than he actually is. As a cleric of Mellavine, Noren avoids audacious dress and generally keeps to wearing clothing that is simple, modest, and functional. When armored, he usually dons a tabard bearing Mellavine's holy symbol, and usually keeps a cloth sash wrapped around his shoulders that he can tear strips off of for use as makeshift bandages. Noren has a scar on the upper left side of his torso where he was run completely through by a goblin javelin. This scar has a sunburst pattern on his chest, and more of an x-shape on his back from the exit wound. Background Noren came to Emery about three years ago and has become a fixture in the chapel of Mellavine, tending to the sick and healing minor wounds/broken bones of the locals. As far as anyone is concerned, he came from a nearby hamlet to learn how to control his powers once his gift for magic was awakened, but he's reluctant to discuss his past, and while polite, even the clergy is tight lipped about where he's come from. Despite this, his pleasant demeanor and willingness to help others has endeared him to the village so that they look at him as practically one of their own. It has since been revealed that Noren is the son of the Baron Torven Grandhearth, who holds Torven's Keep, a small fortified settlement not far from Emery. His powers awoke when his elder brother Roderic lay dying from wounds inflicted upon him by a Manticore. Noren was able to save his brother, and was afterwards summoned by the priests of Mellavine to train with Olivia Jane Balmer, another cleric of Mellavine, in the small village of Emery. However, Torven forbade him from going to study with the priests, being a man who thought little of the gods. Noren disobeyed, instead choosing to follow the path of his newfound faith, and Torven in kind banished him from the hold, striking Noren's name from the family records. Noren adopted a more humble surname, before coming to Emery to deepen his understanding of Mellavine and her teachings, and hone his awakened magical potential. Personality Shy, quiet, and reserved are the first words that come to mind. He carries himself with a kindness that makes him endearing, but is generally aloof and keeps himself apart from most social situations. He has a love of knowledge and lore that is well known among the village, and is often found wherever he can procure new books. Despite his kindness, he is easily unnerved, and is still working at keeping himself calm in extreme situations. Even now, Noren is still somewhat aloof, but has learned to trust others a little more with his own feelings. Through his journey he has battled against forces of true darkness, survived attacks by goblins, wild beasts, and thieves, and has learned much about the nature of his own personal magic, as well as the strength of his personal convictions. More than anything, his travels have convinced him that although the teachings of Mellavine are sometimes difficult to adhere to, they are needed now more than ever in this world. A life saved is it's own reward, a lesson exemplified by the newest addition to their group, a one time bandit named Johnny Vreeden, whom Noren had taught to read. One day, when their journey is over, Noren hopes that Johnny will be able to live a normal, peaceful life despite his past misdeeds. Character Sheet Possessions Carried/Worn Platinum Ring Wooden Holy Symbol of Mellavine - 1 lb. Peasant's Clothes - 2 lbs. Chain Shirt - 12.5 lbs. Quarterstaff w/ Holy Symbol of Mellavine - 4 lbs. Knife - 0.5 lb. Sling - 0 lbs. Bullets (0) - 0 lbs. Spell Component Pouch - 2 lbs. In Scroll Case (0.5 lbs) Scroll of Hide from Undead (CL 2) x1 - 0 lbs. Scroll of Magic Weapon (CL 2) x1 - 0 lbs. Scroll of Comprehend Languages (CL 1) x1 - 0 lbs. Scroll of Silence (CL 2) x 1 - 0 lbs. Scroll of Delay Poison (CL 2) x 1 - 0 lbs. Scroll of Lesser Restoration (CL 1) x 1 - 0 lbs. Scroll of Hold Person (CL 4) x 1 - 0 lbs. 2 sheets of parchment - 0 lbs. Notes on Jessa (abridged)/Magic in General - 0 lbs. Map of Bandit Lair - 0 lbs. In Pouch (0.5 lbs) 2 pint flasks full of gelatinous cube mucous - 0.5 lbs. 2 platinum coins stamped 57th year of the Chimera - 0 lbs. 2 uses of Deep Fungus in glass container - 0 lbs. 2 uses of Fireroot in glass container - 0.5 lbs. 2 uses of Swift Petals in glass container - 0.5 lbs. Ink (2 oz.) - 0 lbs. Inkpen - 0 lbs. Chalk - 0 lbs. Signal Whistle - 0 lbs. 6.8 gp On Silverbell (In Saddlebags) In Backpack (2 lbs): 10 gp worth of special inks and papers for scribing scrolls. Noren's Bestiary - 1 lbs. 1 use of Fireroot - 0.3 lbs. 7 uses of White Poppy Flower - 0.5 lbs. 2 uses of silver thistle - 0 lbs. Waterskin - 4 lbs. Fine Bedroll - 5 lbs. Cold Weather Outfit - 7 lbs. Cleric's Outfit - 3 lbs. (For looking nice) Bullets (13) - 7.5 lbs. 2 Spellcrafting Books - 2 lbs. (borrowed from the Whiterun library, +2 to spellcraft checks to create spells) Arnos Frellian's "Adventurer's Spark: Fact or Fiction?" - 0.5 lbs Alzateth the Harbinger of Plagues - 0.5 lbs. Basic Conjuration Concepts From the Outer Planes by Maya Frostshadow - 0.5 lbs.(+2 to ID extraplanar beings). 1 Book on Talanese Empire - 0.5 lbs. 1 Book on the Fey - 0.5 lbs. 3 Books on the Order of The White Rose - 0.5 lbs. In House In Thalia In Noren's Room: Claw of Alzateth - 2 lbs. After the party defeated the demon Alzateth, Harbinger of Plagues, Noren removed the demon's claw so that he could study it in order to find out information about the physical properties of demons that have been called to Yntheria. It is kept in a lead lined box behind a false panel in Noren's closet. On Library Bookshelf: Magatha's Herbs of the World - 0.5 lbs. (+2 bonus on all checks involving plants as well as spend a week reading it get a permanent +2 bonus on knowing what herbs are in the general areas, and +2 bonus on search checks to find herbs). 3 Librettos: Tis Pity She's a Witch by Scarsdale The Poet, Thye Fairy Queen by Yakovrim Devray, Flight of the Harpies by Tabitha Varley - 1.5 lbs. Philosphy of Becoming by Paul Dragorae - 0.5 lbs. 4 "True" Adventure books - 2 lbs. (One story about the giant eagles of Shree, a follower of the goddess Vanye stopped the mountain goblin invasion) 9 Fairytale books (one has stuff about unicorns in them) - 1 lb. Total Weight Carried Noren is currently carrying 24.5 lbs. He will become encumbered if he is carrying more than 26 lbs. Spells Spells Per Day: lvl 0-5, lvl 1-4+1, lvl 2-3+1, lvl 3-2+1 Spells Prepared: 0- Create Water, Detect Poison, Purify Food and Drink, Detect Magic, Light. 1- Bless, Magic Stone, Protection From Evil, Obscuring Mist + Cure Light Wounds. 2- Aid, Resist Energy, Spiritual Weapon + Cure Moderate Wounds. 3- Prayer, Summon Monster III + Sanctuary. (X) = Cast. (*) = Not yet chosen. (--) = Used up for next session. Magic Item Crafting Magic Items Noren can make: *Scrolls *Wands *Potions *Cloak of Resistance (Item) *Fire Resistance (Enhancement) *Cold Resistance (Enhancement) *Electricty Resistance (Enhancement) *Shield/Armor Class Bonus (Enhancement) *Ring of Protection (Item) *Weapon Attack/Damage Bonus (Enhancement) * Noren may leave a signature on magic items he enchants in the shape of a dark cerulean raven, wings outstretched, head to the left, that may shed light in the darkness equal to a candle. Category:Player Character